1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to components for breathing enhancement, and more specifically to a system including a nasal applique wearable on a user's nose and a lens retaining device magnetically attractable to the nasal applique for securing the lens to the user's nose and dilating the user's nasal passageway.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is readily understood that breathing is important when playing sports or partaking in physical competition due to the increased demand for oxygen by the body. Breathing may be achieved by drawing air into the body through an individual's nostrils and/or through the individual's mouth. However, in some instances, it is preferable to breathe almost exclusively through the nostrils, as there may be a downside to breathing through one's mouth. Along these lines, breathing through the mouth may lead to rapid water loss and heat loss, both of which increase the likelihood of exercise-induced asthma.
It is also understood that eyewear is commonly used when participating in many sports and activities. Such eyewear may include sunglasses, protective eyewear, or vision-enhancing (e.g., prescription) eyewear. However, at the very least, most eyewear is not adapted to improve the ability of the wearer's breathing, and in some instance, may actually hinder the wearer's breathing by compressing the user's nose and constricting the nasal passageways.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device which can be used with an eyewear lens or lenses for enhancing the wearer's ability to breathe through the wearer's nasal passage while wearing the eyewear lens(es). Various aspects of the present invention address this particular need, as will be discussed in more detail below.